Shooting Star
by Pancake1236
Summary: Be present as we look behind the scenes of two young lovers in a world full of glamour and scandals. Can their love survive under the constant watch of the media? Find out. - AU obviously
1. Prologue

They say it only takes one moment.

A split second. One fleeting moment. One smile. One single look.

Just one moment where you know your life's about to go under a major construction. Something that will not only change your life but also yourself. You're at this point of no return and you don't even want to go back. Where everything just fades away and you feel all warm inside and gooey and mushy just like in those sickeningly corny Hollywood love movies. And everything seems so clear and sharp as if you've been living in a blur 'til now. The colours seem so much brighter and you feel like you've always seen thing in a fuzzy grey tones. You think it's all cliché and that these things would never happen to you in real life.

Until it does.

And it's scary. All of sudden you believe in fate and karma and all those things. You stop scowling and instead you smile whenever you feel like it. And you don't care if the others stare at you thinking you've gone completely insane, you don't care about what they say or their judgmental looks. Because your life changed. Maybe for the better, maybe for worse.

Your point of view changed.

There are different things that make you change your point of view. It can be anything although most of the time it's inflicted by love. One single conversation you've been sharing with your friend, a tiny piece of information. Maybe a song, a book or just a single quote. Or maybe an accident, an illness or death.

In my case it was love.

* * *

**_So... yeah that kinda was the prologue of my new fic! _**

**!IMPORTANT! _This fic is still in its testing phase... Please review!_**

**_I'm really unsure about my writing style since I'm not really active atm and my latest fics haven't responded that well...that's why I'm only posting a few chapters and I'm gonna see how well this one...well...'reflects'_**

**_If no one shows interest I'm just gonna stop posting it 'cause seriously I have a life and I'm doing this just for fun and when I have spare time. Like now^^_**

**_Please just review, hate OR love!_**

**_~Lexie_**


	2. Screwed

She was screwed.

That was the first coherent thought that shot through her aching head as she lazily blinked a few times when she woke up in her bed, staring at the manly figure laying next to her equally naked and supported her heavy, hung-over head. Quickly turning her head to the other side she propped up her sore body and groaned as she read the red digital numbers on her alarm clock. Frowning, she turned her attention back to the man laying there with his face down into the pillow, his messy dark brown hair shot into all directions.

She really needed to get rid of him otherwise she was going to be really late. Again. Which was not good. She really didn't need Bailey riding her ass after last week. She had to wake him up.

Poke.

No reaction. She poked him a few more times into his sides, each time a bit harder. She was probably going to leave some marks, she thought absentmindedly. Still no reaction. If it weren't for his heavy, loud snoring she'd have thought that he was dead.

Staring back at her alarm clock she groaned again as she realized she'd just wasted two precious minutes of her time by trying to wake his latest one night stand up. Unsuccessfully. She was so going to be late. Losing patience, she got up and wrapped the crisp white blanket securely around her nude body, tearing open the heavy curtains that held the bright sunrays back from illuminating her dark room.

Maybe some light will wake him up.

She looked back at him. "Hey!", she yelled at him and poked him again. _Damn, that's one heavy sleeper_, she thought. Letting out another frustrating groan she shoved him hard. Once. Twice. By the third time she was so aggravated that she just simply shoved him off her bed with her right foot. With a loud thud landing on the wooden floor, she heard with a devilish smile on her face her latest one night stand groaning as he clearly must've woken up from the impact of his fall. Seeing his figure standing up on the other side of the bed searching for his boxers she called him.

"Good morning!", she said with an angelic smile on her face as she caught his attention.

Her one night stand just groaned. "Oh my god, how did I manage to do that?!", he let out incredulously in an unexpected British accent.

She must've been _really_ drunk to pick up some tourist.

"No idea", she replied innocently. "Look, I'm really late. So… I'm gonna go take a shower and when I get back you won't be here so… goodbye…uhm…", she trailed off not knowing how to continue seeing as she didn't know his name.

"Viper", her opponent provided helpfully with a wide grin. However that grin faded into a frown as realisation dawned on him as her words finally rang into his brain. "Wait, you're kicking me out?!"

"Viper…right" She really must've been shitfaced drunk to pick someone up named Viper. "Meredith", she replied and chose to ignore his latest outburst. Instead she just shook his still outstretched hand and quickly disappeared to her bathroom to take her long awaited shower.

She ought to stop getting drunk on work nights.

---

„You're late, Grey.", the short woman named Miranda Bailey, also known as her boss, called out when she saw her employee hurriedly striking past the receptionist's desk where she was giving out orders to her receptionist, straight to the wardrobe. "And you're not wearing heels. Again.", Meredith's employer observed as she missed the usual clicking noise of 3 inch heels while staring at Meredith's black, worn out converse sneakers. "Grey, how many more times do I have to tell you that heels are mandatory in this salon? You know the rule!", she lectured her again.

"That we wear heels not because they're oh so comfortable but because we're a beauty/fashion/styling salon and heels are part of this glamorous glitzy-ditzy world and we chose to be in this world when we took this job. And because Mrs. Lewis said so.", Meredith recited Bailey's rule #2 to her boss and silently waited for her punishment like a five-year old.

She just raised an eyebrow and brought her hands to her hips and gave her an inquiring look. "I'm waiting, Grey. What's your excuse this time?", she told her impatiently and kept glaring at her employee.

"I still haven't bought new heels, Mrs. Bailey. And the ones I have didn't fit with my clothes.", Meredith declared her standard "excuse" while taking off her beige trench coat and revealing a very stylish outfit indeed. Eyeing her figure, especially her choice of wardrobe critically, Bailey finally let her off the hook. "Let me guess, you sewed it again?", she inquired her knowingly as Meredith nodded uneasily under the watchful eye of her superior. "Fine, go get those spare Manolo's, they should fit with your clothes. Then go get up to Styling, you know Mrs. Jameson's coming this morning. She's going to need a whole new set for the gala dinner, the charity ball and a business meeting with her new partners. Now go!" , Bailey ordered.

As Meredith hurriedly took notes of her upcoming tasks she looked up again. "So does that mean I'm with Mrs. Hanson today?", wondering who her tutor of the day was.

"Mrs. Hanson's not coming. In fact she won't be stepping a foot in this salon anytime soon.", Bailey told her distractedly in a tone that meant she won't ever be coming back, while filling out some forms at the receptionist's desk.

"She…she's not coming anymore? Just like that?! But…but we're already short in Styling since Mr. Williams left last week!", Meredith let out, shocked by this unexpected and rather unsettling news. Because that meant that there were only three people left up in the Styling department: the current intern Mandy Connor, the chief of the Styling department Mr. Luke Livingston and her, the stylist's right hand or some sort of resident Meredith Grey. But since the chief had gone on a vacation for the next 3 months there were actually just Mandy and Meredith. "Well, do we have a replacement? The Snowflake Ball is coming up next week and we're all booked out! How are we supposed to manage all our clients when there's only me and Mandy?!"

"In fact, you're wrong Grey. There's only you. Mandy's on a sick leave or more an extended leave of absence…", Bailey explained, still not looking up to meet a completely freaked out Meredith.

"What do you mean, 'leave of absence'?! She's been an intern for…what… two weeks?", Meredith let out exasperated.

"Meredith, Mandy was in an accident last night. I want to see you walking in the day after you've had brain surgery.", Bailey remarked and finally looked up.

"What?! Brain surgery?!", Meredith screeched in horror. "But…so what about next week? Are we going to send our clients to 'Mitico Styles'?! Mrs. Lewis is going to be furious! Does…does she even know what's happening in Styling?!"

"Yes, she does so you better calm down. We've already found a solution.", Bailey tried to calm her. "You'll be running Styling.", she stated.

"I'll be running...I...wait... _ME_?!" This was a joke. In no way could Meredith Grey handle a whole department of a renowned Fashion Salon in New York, Manhattan, a week before the Snowflake Ball without a right hand! This was a bad joke. "This is a joke, right? You're kidding, right?", Meredith laughed a nervous smile, "They're not actually all missing, are they? Who set you up? Izzie? Oh, I swear…"

"Nobody's joking, Grey!", Bailey yelled, cutting her off. "I know this is serious…"

"Seriously?!", Meredith retorted.

"…but you're going to do just fine. Mrs. Lewis and I went through this, it's our best option. Our _only_ option. You can do this, Grey. Don't underestimate yourself.", Bailey tried to comfort her. "You have a sixth sense when it comes to styling and you know it. Just go with what you think is right. We trust you on this one, Grey. Don't let us down!"

"But… I'm still going to need someone. At least one pair of hands to help me to at least organize the whole thing and get all the required clothes and accessories… and the re-organisation of our appointments!", Meredith tried to argue. How was she supposed to think clearly when an impossible task has been pushed into her hands just like that?

"Fine. You can get someone. But not someone from the salon, we're fully booked and need every single hand. Got get someone you think is able for that job you need him or her to do.", Bailey allowed. "But consult me first!" And with that she walked off to the Beauty department, leaving a very freaked out Meredith behind.

She was _so_ screwed.


	3. DéjaVu

Oh no, she did _not!_

That was the first coherent thought that shot through her aching head the following day as she faced the déjà-vu when she woke up in her bed. She stared at the manly figure lying next to her equally naked and supported her heavy, hung-over head. She let her eyes travel back to the stranger in her bed laying in a similar position her previous one night stand had been in except this time there were black, messy curls straying into all directions.

Realising she was going to be late for her rehearsal, she repeated her "poking" ritual to wake him up.

Yet unlike her last one night stand, this stranger woke up after her first three relatively gentle pokes.

"Ugh", he groaned and rolled over and blinked a few times.

"Heey!", Meredith said with an angelic _fake _smile on her face. "So, I'm late for rehearsal aand… so I'm gonna go take a shower and when I get back you won't be here anymore so…" and with that she turned with her crisp white blanket covering her naked self to walk towards the bathroom.

"Wait, you're kicking me out?!" She groaned. What is it with guys in New York? In Seattle, she never had a problem with kicking out guys in the morning yet somehow here the one night stands she chose seemed to be quite daft.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him. _God, he's hot. I'd totally turn him into a multi-night-stand if he weren't so crackbrained… _Not knowing what to say she simply let out "Uhm…yeah?"

"Sorry", he chuckled and put on his boxers, "I've just never done this before…"

What? He's never done this before? As in…"What?! You've never had sex before?!", she let out incredulously. She kept a distance to her one night stands. Doesn't mean she didn't care if she by mistake just took his virginity…

Wait! That couldn't be! Because she remembered quite exactly that he was a god in bed. So not possible for first timers.

"No!", her one night stand quickly assured her and buttoned his shirt. "I mean, this one night stand thing it's just…", he paused and looked at her. "You know what, we don't have to do that thing. It's obvious you're waiting to get rid of me so…bye Meredith.", he said and offered her his hand.

"Bye…uhm…" Shit. Note for the future, leave a note and get a shower. Better yet, stop having one night stands!

"Derek…" he provided her his first name in a tone that told her she was supposed to offer the last name. How the hell was she supposed to know his last name if she didn't even know his first name for fuck's sake! "Come on, you're kidding, right? Is this some sort of a joke?"

"Uhm… what?" so what if she didn't know his last name! He doesn't know her last name either!

"…Shepherd", her one night stand finished and repeated again. "Derek Shepherd."

Was that supposed to ring a bell? _Derek Shepherd. _Never heard of it…although…

"McDreamy?", he offered, still trying to trigger something in her. Seriously, what did he expect? New York was shit for one night stands. And what's that kind of a clue? _McDreamy?!_

"Sorry, look I really need to get going.", Meredith explained and retreated slowly to the bathroom not before turning back one last time "But…uhm…if it's any consolation, _Derek Shepherd, McDreamy, _you are awesome in bed and…uhm I had a great time last night…sooo…Bye, _Derek._", she finished and closed the door not before shouting a "Have a nice life!"

* * *

"Ugh, I swear! Meredith ought to stop having one night stands. Or at least put some dampers to the headboard.", an annoyed Asian girl grunted while sipping at her coffee.

"Yeah", a blonde girl sitting opposite of her making French toast replied. "You'd think she's left her "Dark'n'Twisty" place by now. I mean, it's been over two months now."

"She's definitely not in her "Dark'n'Twisty" place. Don't think it's about Jake anymore, more like testing boy toys in the new town. I mean, we used to do that when we first arrived.", the Asian girl replied, not seeming to care too much while her blonde friends just sighed.

"Oh hey! Did you watch "Complications" last night?", the blonde asked enthusiastically. When her Asian friend didn't reply she started to blabber about her favourite TV show. "Derek Shepherd had a guest appearance last night as a patient and the nurses McNicknamed him to "McDreamy"! I mean, how _fitting_ is that? God, he's so hot. He might be on for a couple of episodes. And apparently he still lives here when he's not filming, you think there's a chance we might meet him? Like at Starbucks? Or you think he's more into places like where we hang out like at "Joe's"?"

"Look, Iz", the Asian girl replied still her annoyed self, "I don't give a shit about "Complications" or whoever that Duke Shannon is or wherever he hangs out. What I do care about is Meredith and that she's going to be late for rehearsal if her one-night-stand hasn't run through the house door in…", she said and checked her watch

"five…four…three…two…"

Just before his time expired, the two girls heard a loud thud in the hall, followed by a row of cursing. Curiously, they tilted their chairs to see just who their friend had been keeping company in bed last night, yet all they could see was a head full of dark hair slamming the front door shut. Disappointedly they sat back and counted another 15 seconds until they heard their roommate running down the stairs, cursing as well.

"I'm so late!", she yelled frustrated and grabbed the thermo flask from the Asian girl's hands. "Shit, I'm so screwed!"

"We know.", her roommates replied in unison.

Grabbing the French toast out of the blonde's hand and taking a quick bite she ran out of the house, slamming the door shut without another word to her friends.

"She really needs to stop those one night stands. If not forever, at least temporarily especially now that she's been kinda promoted.", the Asian girl said long after she left the house.

"Word.", the blonde agreed. She was about to add something when suddenly the front door burst open again.

"Forgot the car keys!", the stressed girl explained and quickly added before she slammed the door shut again: "By the way, who the hell is "Derek Shepherd"?!"

"…"

"Oh she did not just…"

"Oh she _so_ did.", the Asian girl smirked in confirmation.

* * *

** I know, I'm super late for this update! The thing is that I couldn't find several parts of this chapter 'cause they weirdly were scattered all over the place...**

**Anyhoo, a short update, trying to reconstruct the rest of the chapters I've already written although you'll have to wait for at least another week since I'm going to be out of town next week!**

**Please do review, they help a lot and keep me motivated!**

**Love, Lexie**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

!IMPORTANT NOTE!

After being absent for quite a while I'm planning on picking up „Shooting Star" and "Seasons Of Love" again with a little re-writing.

Please let me know if any of you guys are still interested in the story! Just leave a little note in the review section or PM me!

~Lexie


End file.
